Repost KiHae : Marriage Simulaton
by XFAXTOR
Summary: Summary : Donghae bingung ketika diminta oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk segera menikah sedangkan dia memiliki paradigma tersendiri mengenai kehidupan pernikahan. Lalu bagaimana Kibum, sahabatnya , memberi solusi?.KIHAE. WARNING GS/HAE. DON'T Like DON'T READ. DON'T BASH. RCL. Chek it out
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage Simulation**

Rated T-M

Genre : Romance, Conmfort,

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum - menyusul

Summary : Donghae bingung ketika diminta oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk segera menikah sedangkan dia memiliki paradigma tersendiri mengenai kehidupan pernikahan. Lalu bagaimana Kibum, sahabatnya , memberi solusi? _Chek it out_

**Desclaimer :**

Fanfic ini boleh dibilang terinspirasi atau mungkin juga remake dari sebuah novel On Line karya **Zuldin Fitrianto **berjudul Pernikahan Simulasi, dengan mengalami perubahan bahasa sesuai gaya dan bahasa saya sendiri dan mungkin juga terdapat berbagai perubahan alur yang disesuaikan dengan **_Our Sweet Couple KIHAE. Ingin membandingkannya silahkan __seacrh_ di google**

**_ Warning : Fanfict ini sangat membosankan dan ANTI EYD, Juga Full TYPO(s). Jadi bersiaplah. Selain itu saya penggila Hae Uke. Termasuk HAE GS. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan pergi._**

* * *

**_Beloved KiHae_**

* * *

"Akh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa orang harus menikah? Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kibum, sahabat karibnya yang sejak tadi tercenung mengamati tingkah polah anehnya menghela nafas sedikit panjang. " Kau kenapa lagi?", tanya Kibum " Orangtuamu menanyakan hal itu lagi?",

Tebakan Kim Kibum bisa dikatakan 100% benar, karna setelahnya wajah cantik nan polos Donghae mengangguk dengan goresan cemberut yan nampak jelas

. " Ahk, ya. Aku tahu pasti mereka membahas lagi masalah ingin menimang cucu. Atau lebih tepatnya kapan anak gadisnya laku. bwahahaha",entah mengapa tak lama tawa Kibum menggelegar setelah mengucap kata "laku untuk Donghae memuat gadis cantik itu semakin merengutkan wajahnya sangat kesal.

Secara tidak langsung seorang Kim Kibum telah merendahkannya sebagai perawan yang tak laku-laku.

" Ya! Jadi maksudmu aku tidak menikah karna tidak ada yang tertarik padaku?', protes Donghae, ia melototkan kedua matanya. Namun yang ada justru Kibum semakin menertawakannya.

"Kenapa kau menertawakanku. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu KIM KIBUM!", protes Donghae lagi, lihat lah sahabatnya itu bukannya memberi solusi malah tertawa semaunya.

Akhirnya Kibumpun segera membungkam mulutnya menahan tawa yang terus memaksa untuk diledakkan, sejujurnya kIbum sangat senang menggoda Donghae.

" Lalu, apa alasan yang kau berikan pada mereka?"

" Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Telingaku kusumpal dengan _Iphone_ lalu cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapan mereka", jawab Donghae dengan bangganya.

" Kau benar-benar _Childish_", sindir Kibum dalam bentuk gumaman yang tertangkap oleh telinga Donghae.

" Apa maksudmu?" hardiknya.

Lagi-lagi Kibum menarik nafas kali ini lebih panjang" Seandainya, kau jadi kedua orang tua dan memiliki anak perempuan seusiamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan", tanya Kibum seraya menatap Donghae serius.

" Aku akan membiarkannya menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri, membiarkannya menikah diusia berapapun yang dia mau. Bahkan jika dia tidak ingin menikah seumur hidupnya aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan", Jawab Donghae mantap.

" Kau benar-benar aneh", cibir Kibum.

Donghae terhenyak cukup tersinggung karna telah dianggap aneh " Apa maksdumu?" mata Donghae memicing.

" Kalau semua orang berpikiran sepertimu, maka dunia ini tidak akan ada lagi kehidupan, dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan keturunan?''

" Aku bisa mengadopsi, bukankah banyak anak-anak bayi terlantar yang tidak diinginkan orang tuanya", bela Donghae.

Kibum tersenyum. Baiklah mungkin Donghae benar, keturunan hanyalah sebatas titisan darah yang terikat oleh marga dan nama besar keluarga. Dari mana asal darah dan titisan itu mungkin bukanlah hal yang penting.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau menikah", celetuk Donghae " Aku hanya menunggu seseorang yang tepat untuk bersamaku seumur hidup, kau tahu kan, itu tidak mudah", Donghae menundukkan wajahnya, memainkan buku-buku jemarinya yang entah mengapa membuatnya tertarik untuk melakukan itu.

Kibum mengangguk, dia tahu itu. Hey, Kibum sama sekali tidak serius dengan ucapannya diawal tadi mengenai " Tidak laku". Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan anggun seperti Donghae dibilang tidak laku. Usianya 26 tahu, sudah matang memang untuk membina rumah tangga. Namun gadis itu adalah seorang manusia pemilah yang sangat tidak mudah jatuh cinta. Teramat sangat sulit menaklukkan hatinya. Terlebih ia adalah seorang yang sekali jatuh cinta maka akan sulit untuk berpaling, atau sekedar mencari yang baru.

Kim Kibum adalah sahabat karibnya sejak usia sekolah dasar, jelas Kibum tahu seluk beluk seorang Lee Donghae dengan sangat baik.

" Lalu jika sepanjang hidupmu kau tidak menemukan orang yang kau anggap tepat trsebut, berarti kau tidak akan menikah sepanjang hidupmu, begitu?'' tanya Kibum yang diamini anggukan lelah dari Donghae.

" Kau cantik, kaya, pintar, banyak rekan, dikagumi banyak orang, terkenal, ", Lanjut Kibum disertai pujian yang sudah barang tentu membuat wajah putih Donghae mengeluarkan semburat merah di bagian pipi.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin disakiti dan dikecewakan. Aku tidak ingin menanggung resiko hidup hanya untuk dijadikan pendamping yang seolah-olah menjadi pajangan penghias rumah. Terlebih lagi aku tidak siap jika pernikahanku hancur di pertengahan jalan. Kau tahu, akulah yang akan menanggung resiko yang sangat besar",

Kibum .menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, setelah menyimak curahan Donghae " Aku ingin mengambil kesimpulan dari sikapmu ini. Apakah kau ingin mendengranya?" tawar Kibum sedikit ragu, karna ini pasti akan terdengar sangat konyol.

" Apa?", tanya Donghae cukup antusias

Entahlah, nampaknya ia memang harus membuat kesimpulan ini untuk gadis _childish_ itu" Pertama", Kibum memberi jeda di kalimatnya sembari memperhatikan gurat antusias di wajah Donghae.

"Yah! Kau, cepat katakan Kim Kibum, jangan berbelit-belit ! ", perintah Donghae tidak perduli keanggunannya memudar, dia pikir hanya untuk di depan seorang Kim Kibum _Best Body_nya bukan yang lain.

"_Arreseo_" Kibum berhenti dari niatnya menggoda Lee Donghae " Pertama kau tidak mempercayai makhluk bernama lelaki",

Donghae mengangguk.

" Kedua kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apa arti sebuah pernikahan",

" Kau gila, usiaku 26 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengerti?", Donghae membela diri tidak terima, kalimat Kibum bisa di rasa cukup merendahkan, sedikit.

" Ha-ha", Kibum tergelak " Coba kau jelaskan padaku pengertiamu tentang sebuah pernikahan?", tantang Kibum.

Donghae menyingsingkan pakaiannya, merasa cukup terendahkan " Euh, pernikahan itu bagiku tak lebih dari sekedar berbagi waktu dan ruang hidup dalam satu atap membagi rasa suka. Menghasilkan keturunan. Membesarkan mereka. Suami mencari uang untuk hidup dan istri mengurus anak-anak, menjaga rumah, menanam bunga, menyulam, menjahit. Hanya itu",

Mendengarkan penuturan Donghae, lagi-lagi KIbum harus menahan gelak tawanya. Tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut gadis itu gemas.

" Yaks! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merusak rambutku", kesal Donghae yang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil olah Kibum yang bahkan usianya lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya.

" Terlalu sempit. Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti arti pernikahan yang sebenarnya?", Sindir Kibum dengan santainya. Jelas mendapat tatapan tajam dari Donghae.

" Apa maksudmu? Kau senang sekali menghinaku", kali ini bibir tipis Donghae benar-benar dibuat maju beberapa senti karna kesal pada Kibum yang terus senang mencibirnya terang-terangan. Seolah-olah dia berpikiran seperti remaja labil atau mungkin lebih tepatnya gadis berumur yang bodoh.

Kibum menaikan satu alisnya mencoba menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Donghae. " Euh, Ok. Baiklah aku pikir ada baiknya aku menawarkan ini padamu", tawarnya setelah terdiam cukup lama, mengamati cukup lama wajah yeoja itu hingga membuat sang yeoja salah tingkah.

" Apa?',

" Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pernikahan simulasi?", tawar Kibum spontan, tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

" Maksudmu?', Tanya Donghae samasekali tidak paham.

" Kita berdua menikah. Menikah Simulasi", " Maksdumu kita melakukan pernikahan uji coba?" Kibum mengangguk.

Kedua mata indah Donghae terbelalak , dengan mulut yang membulat terkejut. Ia sangat tidak percaya. Kibum pasti bercanda. Walau berwajah datar dan tanpa expresi namun Donghae tahu kapan anak itu mau sedikit mengeluarkan candaan. Dan mungkin itu berlaku untuk saat ini.

" Aku tidak sedang bercanda" ucap Kibum serius seolah dapat membaca pikiran Donghae. Di tatapnya kedua mata Donghae agar yeoja itu dapat melihat tidak ada yang main-main disana.

" Kenapa? Kita hanya perlu tinggal satu rumah. Tidak melakukan hubungan suami istri. Kau hanya perlu hidup bersama denganku. Menjadi istriku. Dan setelah kau mendapatkan lelaki yang kau idamkan, kau bisa jelaskan padanya tentang pernikahan simulasi itu lalu kita bisa berpisah"., mudah kan, Jelas Kibum dengan mudahnya.

" Tidak. Terimakasih. Kau pikir itu mudah", Tolak Donghae, wajahnya meringis sedikiit ngeri dengan ide gila Kim Kibum.

" Apa kau tidak berpikir, orangtuamu pasti akan sangat senang. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan menganggu hidupmu lagi dengan pertanyaan mengenai pernikahan",

" Tapi menikahpun mereka akan menanyakan keturunan padaku", elak Donghae.

" Itu bukanlah hal penting untuk saat ini. Setidaknya orang tuamu telah bernafas lega karena anak gadis satu-satunya telah menikah",

Tawaran Kibum ada benarnya juga. Paling tidak Donghae akan merasa aman beberapa waktu terlepas dari perjodohan-perjodohan memuakkan, dan juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan jemu seputar pernikahan.

Cukup lama Donghae berpikir memainkan Cangkir _Cappucino mocca_ di hapannya dengan jemari. Sedangkan Kibum dengan santainya menyadarkan tubuhnya pada kursi disebrang meja Donghae seraya mengutak-utik benda kotak hitam yang baru saja dia raih dari saku kemejanya.

Karna terlalu lama tak kunjung ada jawaban dari Donghae, setelah sekian lama. Maka Kibum putuskan untuk menyingkat waktu makan siangnya yang sudah habis hanya untuk menemani sahabat manjanya itu.

Kibum beranjak dari duduknya. Bersiap meninggalakan. Donghae yang sampai detik ini tidak ada respon selain memainkan gelas dan menggigit bibirnya.

" Pikirkan di rumah dengan baik, _Noona_", ucap Kibum sembari mengacak lagi rambut Donghae sebelum dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tak bergeming.

Seperti baru saja terbangun dari tidur. Donghae baru menydari bahwa saat ini dia hanya tinggal seorang diri. _Namja_ tampan yang baru saja menemaninya beberapa jam di _Coffebean _dan mendengar semua keluh kesahnya itu sudah lenyap dari hadapannya.

Mata Donghae mengerjap-erjap. Hal bodoh yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Kim Kibum itu pastilah hal bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin _Snow White pemilik Killer Smile_ itu begitu mudahnya menggampangkan masalah pernikahan yang bagi seorang Donghae sangatlah rumit dan jauh dari bayangan.

Lamunan Donghae benar-benar buyar ketika sebuah nada dering menderu dari ponselnya. Sebuah pesan singkat dari sang _Eomma_.

**From ****_: Eommonim_** **_"Aegya. Malam ini teman lama eomma datang berkunjung. Dia ingin mengenalkan anak lelakinya padamu. Eomma dengar dia sangat tampan"_**

Donghae tersenyum miris. Diletakkannya _Handphone_ itu di atas meja tanpa nafsu. Lagi-lagi _Eomman_ya sibuk mencarikan jodoh untuknya. "Mengesalkan", pikir Donghae. Namun senyum miris itu lenyap ketika dengan cepat di raihnya lagi sang _Handphone_ dengan jemari lentiknya menekan beberapa tombol**_._**

* * *

**__Beloved KiHae__**

* * *

**_" Saudara Kim Kibum bersediakah anda menjadi Suami bagi Saudari Lee Donghae sepanjang hidup dalam susah maupun senang sakit maupun sehat?"_**

**_" Saya bersedia"_**

Suara Kibum terdengar santai saat mengucap kata "bersedia", berkebalikan dari Donghae yang terlihat pucat dan cukup gelisah menyambut rangkaian kalimat dari sang pastor, hingga berakhir dengan ucapan

" Saya bersedia"

Ya, benar. Disini di dalam gereja klasik tempat keluarga Kim dan Lee sering beribadah bersama, dengan tubuh Lee Donghae yang dibalut gaun berahan sutra putih panjang lembut, dan Kim Kibum yang sangat tampan dengan balutan jas putihnya, mereka berdua mengucap janji sehidup semati. Tanpa ada seorang hadirinpun yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak kedua insane tersebut.

Ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Lee Donghae menyerah, pada akhirnya Yeoja cantik itu memilih Kim Kibum dengan rencana gilanya agar ia terlepas dari perjodohan gila yang telah dirancang orang tuanya.

Hari itu, tanpa banyak berdeat dengan pikirannya, begitu cepat Lee Donghae mengirim pesan untuk sahabat gilanya Kim Kibum dengan bunyi..

**_" Ya. Kau datang kerumaku sebelum jam 7 malam ini. Katakan pada Eomonim kau akan menikahiku" Sent to Bummie _**

Hmm, maka jadilah rancangan pertemuan antara sahabat ibu Lee Donghae dan anak tampannya berakhir hampa dengan Lee Donghae yang begitu mesranya mengandeng sahabatnya yang telah berganti status menjadi calon suami.

Baik Kibum dan Donghae sama-sama menebarkan senyum terbaiknya di kala perhelatan suci itu berlangsung. Bahkan Kim Kibum tak segan menarik tengkuk Donghae mencium dengan lembut bibirnya yang terang saja membuat Lee Donghae spontan tersentak. Kibum benar-benar larut dalam permainan mereka.

Kalau boleh dibilang sebenarnya lagak Kim Kibum sejak dari acara melamar Lee Donghae hingga sampai didepan Altar cukup terlihat serius, seolah-olah dia jujur menikahi Lee Donghae bukan karna ide pernikahan simulasinya. Bahkan ciuman yang kali ini dia berikan dibibir Lee Donghaepun dapat yeoja itu rasakan begitu lembut dan manis.

Kibum menyudahi ciuman pertamanya sebagai suami Donghae sembari mengusap kedua sisi wajah Lee Donghae yang merona merah. Pertama karan gadis itu kaget dengan tindakan spontan Kibum yang tidak pernah dia sangka berani mengecup bibirnya. Kedua karna dia malu dilihat banyak orang.

Well, tidak ada salahnya semakin menyakinkan banyak orang. Itu yang Donghae tangkap dari kerlingan mata Kim Kibum yang membuat bulu kuduknya bergidik. Di deretan kursi undangan, tepatnya di tempat keluarga Kim dan Lee duduk, Ibu Lee Donghae meneteskan airmata walau dengan tersenyum lebar yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Sama halnya dengan kedua orang tua Kibum, walau sang Eomma harus menyaksikan putra kesayangnya menikah dari kursi roda, namun tak ada satupun kesan sedih diwajahnya. Kalaupun menitikkan airmata, itu dikarnakan beliau sangat bahagia.

Lee Donghae mengamati semua itu. Bahkan kini ia tengah sibuk memikirkan dan menghitung siapa saja yang tengah bereaksi baik menanggapi pernikahan mereka, siapa yang terkejut dan siapa yang ikut mengucap

" Akhirnya kalian berdua menikah juga"

Waw, apakah selama ini Lee Donghae dan Kim Kibum memang benar-benar seperti sepasangan kekasih? Bukan sahabat baik seperti yang mereka klaim?

" Tenanglah Lee Donghae, ini hanya pernikahan Simulasi, jangan lupakan itu. Kim Kibum adalah Suami baru Simulasi", bathin Donghae mengepalkan kedua tanganya menggumam seorang diri. Di sampingnya Kibum meringis memperhatikan Donghae yang nampak serba salah, segera Kibum tarik lengan Donghae membawanya berbaur dengan para undangan menikmati pesta kecil di luar gereja.

" _Noona_, wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau kenapa?", Bisik Kibum saat melihat Donghae sibuk menepuk-nepuk kecil wajahnya.

." Berhenti memanggilku _Noona,_ Bummie!', Protes Donghae Mendengar kata Noona membuat Donghae cukup kesal. Walaupun hanya menikah Simulasi, setidaknya Kibum memberinya panggilan yang manis.

" Oh, Ma'af ", Kibum menyadari kekeliruannya, benar juga seharusnya dia memberikan panggilan cantik untuk istri simulasinya itu. " Eum, Kau ingin kupanggil apa?',

" Terserah kau, asal jangan _noona_. Kau membuatku terkesa sebagai istri yang tua",

Kibum terkekeh mendengar penuturan Donghae. Istri? Dengar alangkah cantiknya sebutan itu. Donghae adalah istri sahnya. Walau bagaimanapun pernikahan mereka tercatat dalam hokum dan bukan simulasi. Yang simulasi hanyalah kehidupan di dalam pernikahan tersebut, nanti.

" Baiklah, _Chagya_ " , bisik Kibum dengan gaya _seductive_ ditelinga Lee Donghae, membuat wanita itu mengeram kesal dan melepaskan satu pukulan dilengan sang Namja, namun tak dapat dipungkiri perlakuan seductive itu telah membuat wajah pias Donghae kembali merona dan semakin cantik seperti sedia kala.

Oh, apakah dia bahagia dengan semua ini?

" Ah, Kim Kibum….Kim Kibum. Menikah dengannya tidak akan membosankan" Bathin Donghae. " Ini hanya Simulasi Lee Donghae. SIMULASI. Menikah dengan Kim Kibum tidak akan membosankan karna kau terbiasa dengan dia. Oh, Anni Menikah Simulasi dengan Kim Kibum tidak akan membosanka", koreksinya.

* * *

**_Beloved KiHae_**

* * *

Pagi itu setelah hari pernikahan mereka dan keduanya memutuskan langsung pindah ke apartement Kibum, Donghae terbangun dengan suara keributan didapur. Di sana yeoja itu akan menemukan sang Suami sedang sibuk mengutak atik peralatan masak, sementara itu di atas meja telah terhidang nasi goreng yang terlihat nikmat juga secangkir _Cappucino_ dengan wangi menggoda.

Donghae tak pernah menyangka sahabat oh bukan Suaminya itu pandai memasak.

" Aku hanya tinggal seorang diri di _apartement_ ini", begitulah jawaban Kibum.

" Wah, kalau begitu, kau aka memasakkan untuk ku setiap hari?", tanya Donghae.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya" Tidak juga, karna kau pasti akan bosan setiap hari memakan nasi goreng atau _ramyeon_",

" Lalu? Apakah kita perlu pembantu? Aku tidak bisa memasak",

Sesaat Kibum terdiam, menatap wajah Donghae denga serius. " Kau masih ingat kan kalau pernikahan kita ini Simulasi, itu artinya walaupun hanya main – main tapi kita harus tetap menjalankannya sebagaimana kehidupan suami istri pada umumnya",

" Eum,,Maksudnya. Aku tidak paham, Bummie?",

Kibum melipat kedua tanganya di dada, setelah menggaruk kepalanya yang benar-benar gatal atau mungkin tiab-tiba gatal dengan ke_lemotan_ Donghae.

"Sabar Kim Kibum", bisiknya pada diri Sendiri.

" Begini. Kupikir kalau hanya untuk mengurus keperluan rumah ini seperti membersihkannya, memasak dan mencuci, kita tidak memerlukan pembantu. Kau bisa belajar memasak, dan mencoba merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang istri seperti wanita lain",

" Tapi kan…..",

Donghae hampir saja melayangkan protes kalau tidak dengan segera diperjelas oleh Kibum " Ingat, Simulasi adalah Contoh. Walaupun hanya permainan tapi bentukanya hampir sama dengan nyata",

" Huh, _Arra. Arra_, Aku paham", Donghae merengutkan wajahnya sedikit kesal karna akhirnya paham permainan yang mereka jalani ternyata cukup rumit. Oh, namun tiba-tiba Donghae teringat sesuatu

" Tapi aku tidak perlu bercinta dengamu kan?", tanyanya polos namun sontak membuat wajahnya dan juga Kibum bersemu merah.

Bukan Kibum namanya kalau tidak menjawab" Kalau kau mau, tidak masalah",

Terang saja ucapannya itu akan medapat lemparan sendok dari Donghae. " Yaish, kau!"

Kibum tertawa melihat betapa polosnya Donghae yang jadi kalang kabut setelah melontarkan pertanyaan konyolnya sendiri. Apa Yeoja itu lupa, tidur saja mereka terpisah, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bercinta? Apakah dia tidak tahu bercinta bisa menghasilkan anak dan itu akan membuat mereka semakin repot. Walaupun mungkin ide memiliki anak itu brilian juga.

Hey, apakah perlu Kibum menyakinkan si Polos Donghae kalau memiliki anak akan semakin memantapkan pernikahan simulasi mereka?

* * *

**_Beloved KiHae_**

* * *

Penikahan KiHae sempurna tanpa adanya bulan madu. Beralasan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Tepat hanya meliburkan diri 3 hari setelah tanggal pernikahan keduanya kembali larut dalam kesibukan masing-masing.

Setelah pindah menempati _Apartement_ milik Kibum,Lee Donghae yang kembali sibuk dengan dunia _fashion_ya begitu juga dengan Kibum yang terus larut dalam dunia bisnis.

Namun entah bagaimana ceritanya kedua pasutri " Simulasi" ini akan pulang kerumah di jam yang sama, seperti ada kesepakatan tak tertulis namun terjadi begitu saja.

Sore itu, setelah di penatkan oleh urusan butik dank klien yang memusingkan, Donghae memutuskan pergi ke Caffe langganannya untuk sekedar berkumpul dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Mereka terlalu asyik mengobrol kesana kemari, mulai dari menggoda Donghae si pengantin baru hingga berbagi resep ditempat tidur. okey, mereka adalah ibu-ibu muda yang sedang hangat-hangatnya membina rumah tangga. Begitupun Donghae walau hanya SIMULASI. Ingat SIMULASI.

Donghae ingat, seharusnya sebagai Suami yang baik Kibum akan mengecup keningnya disaat akan pergi kekantor, namun itu tidak ia lakukan padahal Donghae selalu mengusahakan merapikan kerah sang suami dan mencium pipinya namun Kibum tidak membalas apa-apa. Dan itu membuat Donghae geram.

" Aku sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik, tapi dia seenaknya dengan kelakuan dinginnya itu. DASAR EGOIS", Umpat Donghae, tentu untuk diri sendiri, bukan diumbar dengan kawan-kawanya.

" Donghae_yah, Apakah saat kalian pertama kali melakukannya terasa sakit?", seeorang teman membuyarkan lamunan Donghae tentang Kibum. " EH, ….?kening Donghae berkerut, menangkap isyarat makna dari pertanyaan kawannya itu. Hingga raut wajah sang kawan sedikit merona bingung merangkai kata yang sopan walau sebenarnya pertanyaan yang diajukanpun tidak sopan dan terlalu vulgar.

Untuk urusan itu Donghae tidak lagi Lemot , dia cukup tanggap karna ia ingat pernah membahasnya bersama Kibum. Yang jadi masalah sekarangg dia harus menjawab apa, karna mereka berdua sepakat tidak akan pernah berhubungan suami istri. Bagi Donghae, kesuciannya hanya untuk orang yang benar-benar menjadi suami yang dia cintai.

Donghae meringiskan wajahnya, mendesis dengan raut wajah memelas yang terbaca oleh kawan-kawannya seperti menandakan bahwa. Dimalam pertama Donghae merasakan sakit luar biasa.

Itulah yang ditangkap oleh teman-temannya. Ahk, bukankan Donghae tidak boleh jujur mengatakan pernikah mereka hanya main-main?

Donghae dan teman-temanya terlalu asyik mengobrol hingga tak sadar waktu telah menunjukkan larut malam. Walaupun tidak begitu malam, namum sudah cukup terlambat bagi seorang Lee Donghae samapai dirumah.

Yang jelas sudah barang tentu, suaminya Kim Kibum lebih dulu sampai dirumah. Dan itu tidak seperi biasanya.

Ada yang aneh hari ini, Kibum duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan wajah masam dan penampilan sedikit kusut. Dalam benak Donghae, tidak mungkin lelaki itu sengaja menunggunya, namun melihat tatapan tajam mengintimidasi dari Kibum nampaknya lelaki itu sedang marah. " Kau dari mana saja?", tanya Kibum datar namun terdengar sangar.

Jidat Donghae mengeryit. Apakah ia melakukan kesalah besar sebagai istri? Perlahan Donghae duduk disebelah Kibum mencoba bersikap ramah dan memberi jawaban terbaik.

" Tadi aku berkumpul dengan teman-teman. Go Hee, Tae Ya, Ah Ra,….."

" Apakah perlu bergossip hingga larut malam?', belum sempat Donghae melist nama teman-temannya namun Kibum memutus denga begitu saja bahkan menatapnya dengan semakin tajam.

Apakah Donghae benar-benar melakukan kesalah besar hingga Kibum terlihat begitu marah?

" Teman-temanmu itu sudah bersuami dan memiliki anak. Apa mereka bodoh bergossip hingga larut malam?',

Mendengar penuturan Kibum membuat emosi Donghae menanjak naik" Yah! Apa maksudmu Kim Kibum? Kau anggap aku dan teman-temanku wanita-wanita murahan yang tidak punya pekerjaan hingga harus sibuk menggosip, hah?",

Donghae terdengar sangat marah dan tersinggung, tubuhnya samapi terlonjak naik bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Di sisi lain Kibum justru menyunggingkan bibirnya tersenyum sinis yang bagi Donghae itu terlihat menyebalkan namun juga tak dapat dipungkiri cuku menakutkan. Terlebih lagi-lagi Kibum menatapnya walau tak setajam tadi bahkan sedikir sayu.

Kibum menarik lengan Donghae denga sedikit kasar hingga yeoja itu terduduk kembali seperti semula. Tatapan Kibum benar-benar aneh, ini diluar dari Kibum yang biasanya. Tubuh Donghae bergetar cukup takut ketika secara perlahan namun pasti Kibum merangsek mendekatinya. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

" Kim_Ki_Kibum, kau kenapa?', tanya Donghae sembari mencoba menghindari wajah Kibum yang semakin mendekatinya, hingga berjarak hanya satu senti.

" Kibum….", Suara Donghae terdengar semakin bergetar takut ketika mendapati mata Kibum yang terlihat buas dan bernafsu seolah ingin menyantap dirinya, ia coba mengalihkan wajahnya ketika dengan pelan Kibum berusaha mendaratkan kecupan di salah satu bagian wajahnya. " Kim Kibum, kau kenapa?', Donghae berusaha sekuat tenaga menjauhkan Kibum yang aneh dari tubuhnya, namun Kibum mencengkram salah satu lengannya dengan begitu kuat bahkan tangan Kibum yang lain sudah menarik tengkuk Donghae hingga wajahnya tidak dapat lagi berpaling kecuali mendongak menampakkan leher jenjang putih dan menggodanya yang akhirnya menjadi sasaran bibir Kim Kibum.

Nampaknya pemuda itu telah dipenuhi nafsu yang entah berasal dari mana. Secara tiba-tiba ia menyerang Donghae, mendaratkan lumatan-lumatan serta kecupan bertubi-tubi disisi tubuh Donghae yang bibirnya dapati.

Donghae benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang jelas tenaganya habis untuk memberontak dan dia terbaring pasrah dibawah himpitan Kibum yang dengan kasar telah mendorong tubuhnya hingga tertidur disofa lalu secara liar menciumi dirinya menghiruf aroma tubuhnya dari leher pundak hingga dada.

Bahkan kedua tangan kekar lelaki itu sibuk membuka pakaiannya, melepas kancing-kancing yang mengait satu sama lain dengan brutal dan tidak sabar.

Gila. Kibum benar-benar gila. Tega sekali dia bermaksud memperkosa sahabatnya oh buka istrinya. Ya istrinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tega melakukan itu.

Donghae sudah kehabisan suara hanya untuk berteriak teriak meminta Kibum menghentikan kegiatan gilanya. Kibum yang ada di atas tubuhnya bukanlah Kibum yang dia kenal. Kibum yang dia tahu walau pendiam namun ramah dan sangat pengertian. Tapi ini…..

" Hiks…"

Isakan Donghae juga rasa asin yang Kibum dapati dari bibir tipis yeoja itu membuat Kibum bangkit dari khilafnya, namja itu tersadar dari ulah bejat yang hampir dia lakukan.

" Mian, Mianhae….", ucapnya seperti orang linglung bangkit dari tubuh Donghae yang telah dia dominasi secara paksa .

" Mian, Mian. Ma'afkan aku…Chagiya", Kibum kelabakan tak menentu, segera diraihnya tubuh Donghae yang tengah terisak sembari mendekap tubuhnya yang hampir tak tertutupi dikarnakan pakaiannya yang nyaris terlepas dibuka paksa oleh Kibum. Apa yang sudah Kibum lakukan? Mengapa dia sampai kesetanan seperti itu?

**TBC**

**Nb** : Kalian pasti menemukan banyak Typos, saya tahu. Saya memang ratu Typos, oleh karena itu bagi siapapun yang berkenan menjadi beta reader, tanpa mengubah apapun, sekedar Typos contohnya (malam menjadi mlaam ), tolong hubungi saya.  
Jika ada yang tertarik dengan fict ini, saya akan lanjutkan. Jangan malu atau gengsi mengisi kotak review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage Simulation**

Rated T-M

Genre : Romance, Conmfort,

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum - menyusul

Summary : Donghae bingung ketika diminta oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk segera menikah sedangkan dia memiliki paradigma tersendiri mengenai kehidupan pernikahan. Lalu bagaimana Kibum, sahabatnya , memberi solusi? _Chek it out_

**Desclaimer :**

Fanfic ini boleh dibilang terinspirasi atau mungkin juga remake dari sebuah novel On Line karya **Zuldin Fitrianto **berjudul Pernikahan Simulasi, dengan mengalami perubahan bahasa sesuai gaya dan bahasa saya sendiri dan mungkin juga terdapat berbagai perubahan alur yang disesuaikan dengan **_Our Sweet Couple KIHAE. Ingin membandingkannya silahkan seacrh di google_**

**_Warning : Fanfict ini sangat membosankan dan ANTI EYD, Juga Full TYPO(s). Jadi bersiaplah. Selain itu saya penggila Hae Uke. Termasuk HAE GS. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan pergi._**

* * *

**_Beloved KiHae_**

* * *

**_Brakk_**

Donghae mendorong tubuh Kibum hingga menjauh darinya. Dia benar – benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada _Namja_ itu. Donghae bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya, membiarka Kibum seorang diri berteriak kalut mengacak – acak rambutnya.

Donghae pasti menganggapnya manusia paling mengerikan serta suami yang tidak berguna.

"**_AGHT_**. Kibum BODOH", jeritnya. Apa yang barusan ingin dia perbuat pada Donghae, seharusnya sebagai suami ia memperlakukannya dengan lembut, bukan berbuat kasar semaunya. Terlebih sebelumnya mereka adalah sahabat baik.

Di dalam kamarnya Donghae masih tidak lagi terisak, dia segera menuju kamar mandi mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dibawah Shower.

Seumur hidup dirinya memang tidak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun melebihi ciuman dari seorang kekasih. Ia tidak rela jika tubuhnya dijamah tanpa adanya ikatan tanggung jawab. Donghae benci harus menanggung resiko berat seorang diri. Kehormatan adalah yang terpenting baginya.

Lalu Kibum?

Bukankah lelaki itu suaminya?

Suami yang sah dalam ikatan Negara dan Agama. Hubungan mereka legal dari sisi manapun. Walau tetap, semua itu hanya SIMULASI. Selamanya SIMULASI.

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi berbalut piyama tidur setelah puas membasuh seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tidak bermaksud menghapus jejak Kibum di sana tetapi karna memang dia butuh mandi setelah seharian penuh beraktivitas.

Donghae tertegun ketika baru kakinya melangkah melewati pintu kamar mandi dan mendongakkan wajah ia lihat seseorang tengah duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Orang itu tak lain adalah Kibum, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan _namja_ itu. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa masuk kedalam kamarnya walaupun telah ia kunci. Kibum adalah pemilik apartemen ini , jadi wajar kalau dia punya kunci cadangan.

Kibum menatap wajah Donghae dengan sayu, ada sejuta ma'af yang ia lukiskan disana, walaupun dibalas dengan tatapan dingin oleh Donghae. Kibum mengulas senyum terbaiknya , berharap Dongae berkenan mema'afkannya, walaupun tanda-tanda itu nampaknya tidak ada.

" Ma'afkan, aku…", Kibum menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai marmer coklat di bawah kakinya " Apa, kau benar-benar marah?', tanyanya sedikit berbisik, atau mungkin sedang berbicara pada marmer.

Penampilan Kibum yang pasi, kusut, dan kusam membuat rasa iba dalam diri Donghae menguar. Semua orang tahu, Donghae adalah makhluk yang memiliki belas kasih terlalu tinggi, bakan ia memiliki stock airmata yang tak akan ada habisnya. Jadi walaupun telah diperlakukan dengan sedikit tidak senonoh oleh Kibum, Donghae tetap berbaik hati mendekati _namja_ itu lagi tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

" Ma'afkan , aku. Tadi aku benar- benar diluar _control_",

" Aku tahu", Donghae mendesah, lagi-lagi, manusia bernama Kim Kibum itu tejebak oleh keegoisannnya.

" Terimakasih, kalau kau mau mengerti dan mema'afkan aku", Kibum memutuskan untuk kembali kemarnya setelah mendapat ma'af dari Donghae, sebelum yeoja itu menahan tanganya untuk tidak beranjak.

" Kita menikah simulasi kan? Kalau begitu contohkan padaku bagaimana caranya agar Suamiku mau berbagi beban yang ia tanggung padaku", Ucap Donghae yang membuat tubuh Kibum kaku.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Haruskah ia membagi betapa pusing dan memuakkannya urusan kantor pada wanita bergelar istrinya itu. Apakah itu tidak terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Kibum akan terlihat sebagai manusia labil, jika dia mengeluh atau mencurahkan isi hati hanya disebabkan oleh perdebatan_project_, rekan _egois, _juga lepasnya satu saham diperusahaanya. Bukankah itu sangat memalukan? Aght, itu terlalu _Childish_, dia bukan Donghae, dirinya adalah Kim Kibum yang pantang berbagi.

" Berceritalah sesuatu padaku tentang kesulitan yang tengah kau alami. Aku istrimu Kim Kibum. Dan kau janji akan mengajarkan pernikahan yang sesungguhnya padaku", ucap Donghae. Ia sangat berharap _Namja intropeth _ di sampingnya itu mau berbagi keluh kesah walaupun hanya sedikit, sangat sedikit.

Kibum mendesah, ia terlihat sangat lelah dengan dirinya juga kehidupannya. Donghae adalah _yeoja_yang ia kenal selama bertahun-tahun, teramat sangat lama. Namun menyandang status suami-istri baru beberapa hari ini mereka jalani. Selama bersahabat, Donghae memang selalu ingin tahu apa yang sedang Kibum pikirkan, dia tidak suka namja itu menjadi seorang _intropeht_ di hadapannya, Donghae selalu memaksa Kim Kibum untuk menjadi orang lain, walau hanya untuk Donghae.

Perlahan Donghae meraih kepala Kibum menyandarkan dibahu layaknya seorang ibu yang tengah menengkan putranya, juga seorang sahabat yang berbagi pundak.

Donghae dapat membaca air muka Kibum dengan baik. Ia tahu Kibum sedang bermasalah. Saat melihat Kibum di _Sofa_ ruang tamu sebelumnya pun dia sempat melihat sebotol _Beer_ tergeletak malang di bawah meja. Kibum sedang kacau, dan Donghae bisa merasakan itu.

Kibum merasa benar-benar nyaman menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Donghae, ada ketenangan tersendiri yang belum pernah ia dapat sebelumnya, kecuali pada sang eomma, hanya itu, tidak ada yang lain. Mungkin benar suami istri sudah sewajarnya berbagi.

Lama kedua insane itu terpaku dalam keheningan, hanya ada helaan nafas dari keduanya seolah menghembuskan beban yang menyusup dalam jiwa dan raga mereka.

Mereka masih dalam kondisi sama , oh bukan, tidak sama karna Kim Kibum melingkarkan kedua lenganngya di pinggang Donghae, bergelayut manja tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Aroma tubuh Donghae yang wangi terlebih setelah mandi membuat ia larut dibuai alunan mimpi. Tanpa sadar Kibum memejamkan matanya. Menghempaskan rasa lelah dan kejenuhan sepanjang hari.

"Terimakasih, _Chagiya_", itulah bisika terakhir yang terdengar oleh gendang telinga Donghae, sebelum namja tampan itu terlelap tanpa berpaling dari tubuhnya.

Donghae terbangun dengan hembusan nafas seseorang yang menerpa wajahnya. Dengkuran halus dari seorang _namja_ yang kini tengah ia peluk, ya, sepanjang malam mereka berdua tidur diatas satu tempat tidur denga saling memeluk.

Donghae tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Kibum, _namja _itu nampak kelelahan dan butuh sandaran. Tidak ada yang Donghae dapat berikan selain bahu kecil yang dapat menyangga tubuh kekar Kibum. Memeluknya, memberi kehangatan, hanya itu, tidak ada yang lain.

Perlahan tangan Donghae bergerak membelai surai rambut Kibum. Menatap Kibum sedekat ini membuatnya semakin tahu, Kim Kibum benar-benar tampan. Semakin dilihat _namja_ itu semakin menarik, Donghae tidak dapat memungkiri ini.

Kibum mengucek kedua matanya ketika merasakan secercah cahaya menyeruak masuk menyusuri pupil matanya. Sudah siang, dan dia tidak perlu cemas karna ini hari minggu. Saatnya beristirahat sepanjang hari. Tapi, tunggu…suara apa itu?

Kibum menajamkan pendengarannya. Ada bunyi – bunyian berasal dari dapur. Apakah ada maling menyusup kedalam rumahnya?

Ayolah Kim Kibum bodoh apakah dia tidak sadar juga dimana sekarang dirinya, dan sedang tinggal bersama siapa?

Kibum mengamati sekelilingnya, matanya berputar meneliti setiap ornament, ini kamar tamunya, kamar yang khusus dia persiapkan untuk tamu sebelum?

Tunggu,,,

Donghae.

Kibum bergegas secepat kilat menuju dapur. Benar saja, di tengah perabotan masak memasak itu seorang _yeoja_ cantik tengah sibuk meracik bahan-bahan entah diolah menjadi makanan seperti apa.

Kibum tersenyum sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Donghae yang melihat itu mendengus sedikit kesal. Ia merasa Kibum tengah meremehkannya.

" Jangan cuma tertawa disana. Bisakah kau membantuku, Bummie? Panci ini panas sekali. Aku tidak dapat memindahkannya", perintah Donghae.

"Memangnya kau sedang memasak apa?," tanya Kibum sembari memindahkan isi panci kedalam mangkuk. Ia tidak bisa menebak nama makanan yang sedang diolah Donghae.

" Aku tidak tahu apa namanya…..eum…aku hanya mengikuti recep yang tertulis",

" Memangnya kau dapat recep dari mana?Kau membeli buku masakan", Kibum sama sekali tidak menyangka Donghae seatusias itu belajar memasak.

Donghae menyengirkan bibir dengan wajah _inocentnya yang khas, _" Aku barusan mencai recep di internet, hehehe",

Kibum menggeleng tidak yakin, kalau dilihat dari rupanya makanan tersebut cukup menatik, tapi dia tidak yakin makanan itu enak dan tidak beracun.

" Bummie_yah, aku sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik semampuku, kalau rasanya berantakan, ma'afkan aku, yeobo", mohon Donghae ketika Kibum menyupakan sesendok Japjae ke dalam mulutnya.

Mendengar kata _Yeobo_ membuat Kibum tersedak hebat. Terang saja Donghae panic segera mengangsurkan air minum dengan wajah harap – harap cemas dikarnakan takut meracuni suaminya.

" Apakah rasanya benar-benar tidak enak?", tanya Donghae galau, ia segera menyumpit sepotong sayur lalu ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya. Rasanya tidak buruk, tapi kenapa reaksi Kibum berlebihan.

" Bukan begitu, aku hanya terkejut kau memanggilku _Yeobo_", Kibum sadar reaksinya itu bisa mengacaukan antusiasme Donghae dalam hal masak-memasak, dan itu sama halnya dia sudah merusa kerja keras _yeoja _cantik itu.

" Apa kau tidak suka kupanggil begitu?', pertanyaan Donghae disertai wajahnya yang manyu, membuat Kibum semaki salah tingkah.

" Bukan-bukan, aku suka. Panggil saja aku begitu..Ahk, sudahlah mari makan", Kibum buru-buru mengisi mangkuknya dengan nasi dan mencomot berbagai macam lauk sebagai penyedapnya.

Dia memakannya dengan tenang, sementara itu di hadapnnya Donghae dengan wajah harap-harap cemas menunggu reaksi Kibum mengenai _experiment_nya itu. Apakah rasanya enak, hambar, atau mungkin Kim Kibum akan keracunan setelah memakannya?

Lama bahkan hingga makanan itu hampir habis tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Kibum ia bahkan menikmatinya dengan wajah datar dan terlalu santai. Kibum yang menyadari tengah diperatikan Donghae mengurungkan suapannya ke dalam mulut untuk yang kesekian kali.

" Kenapa kau melihatku terus?", tanyanya.

" Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu. Kau tidak memberitahuku bagaimana rasa makanan ini sejak tadi", Donghae kembali merengut.

Kibum tersenyum diambilnya sesumpit sayur dan membawanya ke depan mulut Donghae" Ini coba kau rasakan sendiri, menurutku kau cukup berbakat memasak", Kibum menyuapkan potongan sayur tersebut.

Donghae mengunyahnya dengan pelan. Rasanya memang tidak buruk bagi seorang pemula. Terlebih dirinya sama sekali belum pernah menginjak dapur kecuali mengambil air minum, tapi bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Ya, setidaknya Kim Kibum memuji, atau apalah yang dapat menyenangkannya.

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam, masih dengan Donghae yang menyembunyikan manyun di wajahnya, juga Kibum yang tetap datar tanpa _expresi_.

"_Anak itu tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain tersenyum, atau diam sama sekali_", omel Donghae, dalam hati.

Hari sudah beranjak siang ketika Donghae memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan barunya, membersihkan seluruh apartement Kibum, menepikan perabotan yang tidak penting, memindahkannya kegudang, juga menyusunnya hingga sedemikian rupa. Membuat keadaan apartement mewah itu semakin cantik dan nyaman. Disisi lain Kim Kibum tidak sama sekali tahu apa yang istrinya kerjakan, ia sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai macam berkas-berkas serta laptop kerja di dalam kamarnya.

Ini menambah kadar kekesalan Donghae, walaupun Kibum sempat meminta ma'af karna tidak dapat membantunya, akan tetapi Donghae tetap kesal karna dia tidak tahu mana barang yang masih Kibum gunakan mana yang tidak.

Jadilah ditengah rasa kesalnya yang membuncah Donghae menumpuk semua barang yang ia rasa buruk di dalam salah satu kamar yang difungsikan sebagai gudang. Kalau Kim Kibum kelak kebingungan mencari barang-barangnya, Lee Donghae tidak akan ambil pusing dan akan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk mencarinya sendiri di dalam gudang.

Semua beres, Donghae tinggal membersihkan diri, lalu menikmati waktu luang ditengah hari.

Ternyata mengurus rumah tanpa pembantu itu melelahkan, terlebih jika memiliki suami super sibuk yang tidak mau membantu. Grr…Donghae mengeram kesal. Sudahlah lebih baik dia berendam air hangat bercampur aroma Terapi di dalam _bathup_. Pasti rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

20 menit kemudian setelah hampir ketiduran di dalam kamar mandi, Donghae menyudahi acara berendamnya. Rasanya sangat segar, tubuhnya yang tadi pegal setelah berkerja keras kini kembali pulih. _Fresh_, apakah Kibum pernah mencobanya? Donghae pernah masuk kekamar mandi di kamar Kibum, tetapi dia tidak menemukan sabun cair , Donghae tidak perlu membayangkan cara Kibum mandi sedikitpun, itu membuatnya bergidik geli campur malu.

Donghae membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk, karna dia bermaksd menggantinya dikamar saja, toh itu kamarnya dan dia bebas mengekspose tubuhnya sendiri.

Sebelum sampai di depan lemari pakaian, Donghae sempat berkaca di depan cermin memandangi tubuhnya yang sempurna, sintal, dan jenjang bentuk tubuh idaman setiap _Yeoja_.

Perlahan Donghae membuka handuk yang melilit sebagian tubuhnya, ia terbiasa mengamati tubuhnya sendiri, mencari celah lemak yang harus dihancurkan. Dan lihat! Baru beberapa hari tinggal bersama Kim Kibum tubuh Donghae nampak sedikit lebih kurus dari biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang menyusut dari anggota tubuhnya. Terutama di bagian dada.

Tangan Doghae bergerak menyentuh buah dadanya, rasanya benda itu mengecil dan sedikit mengendur, pasti ada lemak yang menyusut di situ.

Kedua tangan Donghae masih setia memegang dan mengangkat buah dadanya hingga secara tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu. Jelas orang itu mendapati tubuh Donghae yang tidak tertutup apapun, juga kedua tangan yang masih setia menempel di dada, bukan tepatnya buah dada.

Spontan Donghae terlonjak, meraih segera selimut diatas kasur lalu melingkupkan keseluruh tubuhnya.

''Yah! Kim Kibum, kau tidak sopan. Kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu", teriak Donghae, kesal campur malu.

Di depan pintu Kim Kibum berdiri salah tingkah, dengn wajah bersemu merah, juga sesuatu yang menegang di sela tubuh bagian bawah.

Dengan cepat disertai rasa bersalah ditutupnya kembali pintu dan beteriak dari luar. " Ma'af aku lupa kalau sekarang kamar ini milikmu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemari",

" Dasar _Pabbo_", umpat Donghae, seharian ini Kibum sukses membuatnya kesal. " Cepat masuk dan ambil sendiri barangmu", perintahnya.

Dengan masih salah tingkah dan takut-takut Kibum kembali membuka pintu kamar Donghae lalu bergegas menuju arah lemari pakaian yang terdapat di sisi tempat tidur _yeoja_ itu. Dia tidak mendapati wanita itu, mungkin sedang mengganti pakaiannya d ikamar mandi.

Dapat, Kibum tidak mengalami kesulitan mendapatkan benda yang ia mau. Karna benda itu dia letakkan di salah satu laci lemari tersebut, dan laci itu ia kunci rapat. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membukanya. Tidak juga Donghae.

Kibum megumpulkan benda-benda rahasia itu, secara cepat sebaik mungkin tidak sampai terlihat oleh istrinya. Tidak Donghae tidak boleh tahu.

** T.B.C**

N.B : Terimakasih semua, saya sangat senang kalian berkenan datang dan mampir membaca fict ini. Saya sedang melaukan pembenahan WP, kemungkinan ini adalah chap terakhir yang di simpan disini. Untuk berikutnya akan di taruh di wp .com, namun tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Mungkin 2 atau tiga hari lagi. Saya sangat berterimakasih bila kalian semua berminat dengan fict ini dan melanjutkannya ke sana.  
Gomawo All.


End file.
